


It's never too early to plan your wedding suit

by thefatesallow (comewhatmay)



Series: Klaine Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Early S3!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewhatmay/pseuds/thefatesallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been Kurt Hummel's boyfriend for almost a year, you just learn to roll with the impromptu makeovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never too early to plan your wedding suit

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy mcfluff-plosion with a dash of crack. Based on this text post:- http://castlesbuiltintheair.tumblr.com/post/58613903945/so-me-and-klupcake-want-a-fic-where-kurt-sees
> 
> Set sometime between The First Time and Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy! :)

Blaine’s day had been going pretty great till then.

He was wearing the bowtie Kurt had bought him the last time they went to Lima’s only decent mall. He had remembered to pick up a little surprise box of cheesecake and some flowers, which would definitely tease out that breathless toothy smile from Kurt that Blaine  _especially_  loved. And Kurt had texted him earlier that he was home alone, so Blaine had a pretty good idea where the evening would head towards in a couple of hours.

Yep, Blaine’s day had been going  _great._

That is, until his boyfriend pounced on him the second he knocked the Hummels’ front door.

Usually that was the kind of thing that would push Blaine’s hormones into launching a full-scale riot while his brain took an extended vacation. And he was moving towards that state of existence when he realized Kurt’s purposeful dragging of him into the bedroom was a little _too_  purposeful.

The kind of purposeful that Kurt only got when…

Oh no.

Blaine’s worst fears were confirmed when he saw Kurt’s laptop perched open on his bed, playing a Youtube video of the red carpet of some  event. A closer look revealed it to be the Met Ball. Beautifully-dressed celebrities were moving past the screen, posing and waving while the cameras flashed and the paparazzi screamed.

Kurt kissed Blaine once, twice and then a few more times, quick soft pecks that were absolutely  _perfect,_  before abandoning him in favour of his wardrobe. Blaine tentatively perched on a corner of the bed, watching with equal parts amusement and wariness while Kurt fluttered around, choosing this shirt and tossing those pants like a little Doc Martens-clad tornado of purpose.

God, Blaine loved this boy. Even when he was crazy like this.

 _Especially_  when he was crazy like this.

"Kurt?" Blaine ventured after a few minutes of watching Kurt mutter to himself in his wardrobe. "Honey? Um, what are you doing?" Kurt had moved on from pants and shirts, and was now throwing bowties about frantically. Blaine was definitely not getting laid tonight.

Kurt tossed one bowtie with a particularly loud snort of annoyance before stalking towards Blaine. Blaine braced himself. He’s had clothes pelted at his face before when Kurt was in the middle of a fashion crisis.

Kurt picked up his laptop and gave a wistful sigh before shoving it under Blaine’s nose. The tab was open at the red carpet photo of a popular actor, dressed beautifully in a crisp black suit, his hair worked up to a stylish pompadour. It was that actor everyone kept telling Blaine he looked like, though Blaine failed to see the resemblance. He did not let his hair go wild like that or grow a hermit beard, thank you very much. 

Though the actor looked pretty great here. Blaine pulled in the laptop for a closer look and sighed. The man looked like a real-life Disney prince.

"He looks like a real-life Disney prince," Blaine said and sighed again. Kurt sighed in sync with him; they were perfect like that.

"He does, doesn’t he?" Kurt said dreamily. "I always wanted to marry a Disney prince." His eyes were hazed over in dreamy contemplation of imaginary Disney prince husbands who were not Blaine. Blaine pouted at Kurt before pouting at the laptop.

"With a bit of work and a good suit, I could totally look like a Disney prince," he said waspishly, glaring at the stupidly pretty celebrity who was ruining Blaine’s future wedding.

"That’s exactly what I was thinking!" Kurt’s excited voice cut through and Blaine blinked up at him.

"What?"

Kurt just smiled impishly in reply. Blaine should be more wary of that little mischievous smile but it was so darn  _adorable_  that Blaine forgot to be wary. He also momentarily forgot to breathe but that’s just a side-effect of loving someone as breath-stoppingly perfect as Kurt Hummel.

And so five minutes later he found himself sitting on a stool, the subject of Kurt’s latest makeover project. Kurt was flitting around his head, wielding multiple hair styling products and tools like so many instruments of warfare. 

Considering this was Blaine’s hair, warfare may be an understatement.

Blaine hummed while Kurt worked on his hair, and soon Kurt joined in until they were singing Perfect to each other while Kurt’s talented hands worked through Blaine’s hair. Not exactly what he had in mind coming here earlier this evening, but Blaine’s definitely not going to complain about singing with Kurt, even if he was a guinea pig in that current scenario.

"It’s done," Kurt announced, sometime about an hour later, tilting Blaine’s face this way and that and staring at him, eyes squinted critically.

Blaine was about to get up and go peek at the vanity mirror but Kurt stopped him, hands flailing.

"The suit! You can’t possibly get the full effect without the suit!"

Kurt ran towards his wardrobe again, muttering to himself as he sorted through things before emerging with a truimphant yell and clutching a dinner jacket and a black bowtie.

"Strip," Kurt said happily, and Blaine sighed and stripped. He had been hoping for the stripping, but under much different circumstances.

Kurt got Blaine into a tuxedo he had dredged up from his wardrobe and adjusted his crooked bowtie before taking a step back and giving a huff of satisfied happiness. Blaine smiled back, he couldn’t not when Kurt was happy, and turned in a slow circle for Kurt’s benefit.

"At least kind of what you want?" Blaine asked, gesturing to his outfit and hair and well,  _him_.

"No.  _Exactly_  what I want,” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine towards the mirror and standing him in front of it.

Huh. 

He still maintained his own hairstyle was _much_  better than this stylish high-teased pompadour, but overall, under Kurt’s talented fingers, he really did look like a…well like a  _prince_.

Kurt came up to hug him from behind, smiling half-contentedly half-smugly in the mirror while Blaine grinned at him.

"So, what was that all about?" Blaine asked, settling his weight a little to the back so he could lean deeper against Kurt’s comfortable solid warmth.

"Like I said, I always wanted to marry a Disney prince," Kurt said, eyes twinkling and hiding his grin in the back of Blaine’s neck. "And now I know _exactly_ how to dress mine for our wedding."

Blaine blinked at the mirror for a second, before turning to kiss Kurt senseless. Judging by Kurt’s enthusiastic response, they may not be so far off from getting to Blaine’s earlier predictions for the evening after all. 

He was wrong before. This was a  _fantastic_  day.


End file.
